<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Natagpuan Kita by kagehinabokeh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838593">Natagpuan Kita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh'>kagehinabokeh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of Kulit and Sungit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alam mo kasi kapag kasama ka<br/>Lipad lang sa ulap pansamantala.<br/>Mukhang si kupido ang pumana sa akin<br/>Pero baril ang dala niya.</p><p>O au kung saan gagawin lahat ni Kiyoomi para sa dense niyang best friend na si Atsumu kahit hindi namang namamagitan sa  kanilang dalawa. Wala nga ba o tanga lang talaga sila?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of Kulit and Sungit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Natagpuan Kita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a song fic based on Kiyo's <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2kRjoaqiyeS0Faus5wKztH?si=7M-NcwRKTs-j9x_qsQ8dsw">Ikaw Lang</a> :)</p><p>I've been writing filipino fics since 2017 for my other fandom pero this is my 2nd time trying for the haikyuu fandom omg I hope open na kayo for tagalog fics here because magkakalat lang ako sa sakuatsu tag bye.</p><p>to jan and lyn and miss tine, thank you so much for listening to my writing woes. sobrang lala kagabi lang 'to tapos ngayon nandito na. and miss chai, I got so inspired bcs of you and your aus. this is for you and for everyone who loves sakuatsu. please enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing this piece of fluff!!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alam mo kasi kapag kasama ka</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lipad lang sa ulap pansamantala.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mukhang si kupido ang pumana sa akin</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pero baril ang dala niya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miya!" Isang lagapak sa lamesa ang nagpaangat sa tingin ni Atsumu mula sa pagmumukmok sa may cafeteria ng unibersidad na pinapasukan nila.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero imbis na matuwa ay umirap lang si Atsumu at nakipagtitigan sa mesa kaysa harapin ang kakambal at pati na si Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si Atsumu, Osamu at Kiyoomi ang mga taong nakapalibot kasama niya mula pa noong pagkabata. Nagsimula lang iyon dahil nilait siya ng batang si Kiyoomi na uhugin nang unang araw na lumipat sila sa bagong subdivision na naging permanenteng tahanan na nila sa loob ng maraming taon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanggang sa dumating sina Shinsuke, Aran, Rintarou at Motoya sa buhay nila pagdating ng sekondarya.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero hindi ito ang lugar para balikan ni Atsumu ang pagkabata dahil masamang-masama pa rin ang loob niya ngayong araw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O anong gusto mong gawin, kambal? Mas interesado ka pa sa mesa kaysa rito sa bitbit ko ngayon?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alam ni Osamu ang kahinaan niya at sa katauhan iyon ng best friend nilang si </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiyoomi</span>
  </em>
  <span> na matagal nang </span>
  <em>
    <span>lihim</span>
  </em>
  <span> na sinisinta ni Atsumu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oo, 'Bal. Mas okay pa yata 'yung gano'n. Sige, kumain lang kayo diyan. Huwag niyo akong pansinin. Baka hintayin ko na lang si Toya na lumabas, kami na lang kakain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kung may isang fatal flaw si Atsumu, iyon yata ang pagiging matampuhin niya. Dapat kasi ay sabay silang magla-lunch kahapon ni Omi pero mukhang nakalimutan ng kaibigan niya at ipinakain ang packed lunch na gawa nito kay Osamu.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Medyo tanga, alam ni Atsumu na maling nagseselos siya sa kakambal pero sikreto na niyang dadalhin hanggang libingan na simula pa pagkabata ay may taglay na siyang inggit sa kakambal niya.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Si Osamu ang mas magaling magluto, mas magaling makisama at mukhang unti-unti nang nagiging paborito ni Omi itong kakambal niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaya binubuhos na lang lahat ni Atsumu sa pag-aaral ang frustrations niya. Isa pa e kasalanan din niyang torpe siya at hindi makaamin kay Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wala si Motoya. Kanina pa lumabas, last class nila 12. Wala silang prof sa minor kaya nauna nang umuwi. Huwag mo nang hintayin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ngumuso si Atsumu, akmang tatayo ngunit naramdaman niyang may malambot na kamay ang humila sa braso niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Napaka-arte, Atsumu. Kagabi pa ako nagso-sorry sa iyo. Sabing may org meeting pa ako kahapon kasama si Sunarin kaya pinakain ko na lang sa kanya 'yung baon mo. Sorry na. Nagtatampo ka pa rin?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tangina.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maling-mali na nag-angat ng tingin si Atsumu dahil sinalubong siya ng mapungay na mata ni Kiyoomi at lahat ng naipong selos at tampo niya ay nawala na lang bigla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hindi ako kumain kakahintay sa iyo tapos pagmamalaki ni Samu pag-uwi na ginawan mo siya ng lunch!" Parang batang sumbong ni Atsumu at nakita niyang pinitik ni Kiyoomi ang noo ng kapatid niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oo na. Alam ko nga, kaya nga sorry na. Huwag ka nang maarte, please. Kumain ka na ng lunch kasi sabi ni Samu hindi ka rin nag-almusal. Kaya para hindi ka na magtampo, ikaw na lang dinalhan ko. Luto namin 'yan ni Mama."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanina pa walang imik si Osamu liban sa pagngisi nito sa kanila nang tumabi si Kiyoomi sa kanya. Malapit na niyang masakal ang kakambal niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May boundaries dahil nga masiyadong neat freak si Kiyoomi. Ngunit madalas nagtataka si Atsumu na masiyadong komportable si Omi sa kanya. Ayaw niyang bigyan ng kulay dahil mahirap nang umasa lang sa wala.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahimik lang sila habang nagpapahid si Kiyoomi ng tissue sa mga kubyertos na bitbit nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O, tampuhin kumain ka na."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Subuan mo ako, Omi-omi ko." Lumabi pa si Atsumu at ikinurap ang mga mata habang nakatitig kay Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ano ka, Tsumu? Bata? May kamay ka, 'Bal! Huwag kang abusado kay Omi!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gago, Samu! Ikaw ba kausap ko?! Baby kaya ako ni Omi, 'di ba?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narinig niyang nabulunan si Samu at natulala bigla si Omi sa kanya bago sinaksakan ng ulam ang madaldal na bibig ni Atsumu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gago mo, Tsumu. Huwag mo binibigla si Omi. Baka mamatay 'yan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sige lang, Samu. Baka gusto mong isumbong kita kay Sunarin ano?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Litong-lito si Atsumu nang tumayo na si Osamu sa puwesto nito at tumawa na lang sa kanila, "Ikaw din, Omi. May alas din ako sa iyo kaya huwag kang traydor. Batsi na ako, wala na ako klase. At kayong dalawa, ang fucking tanga niyo lalo ka na Atsumu. Sabay na lang kayo umuwi dalawa. Omi, 'yung usapan natin."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kumunot lang ang noo ni Atsumu nang makalayo na ang kapatid ngunit may kumutkot sa isipan niya dahil mukhang may inililihim ang dalawang ito sa kanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi gusto ni Atsumu na magselos pero mukhang ganoon na ang nararamdaman niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anong usapan niyo ni Samu? Parang mas close na kayong dalawa ah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ano naman sa 'yo, Tsumu?! Best friend ko rin si Samu. Tumigil ka na. Tapusin mo na 'yung lunch mo."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero mukhang mali na binara pa ni Kiyoomi si Atsumu. Tanga't kalahati ang lalaking ito at masyadong matampuhin kahit ubod ng yabang minsan.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinakpan na ni Atsumu ang lock and lock na baunan bago tumayo. Nawala na ang gutom niya at kinain na siya ng selos, "Siya na ulit best friend mo? Okay, Omi. Sige na di mo na kailangang bumawi sa akin. Huwag mo na rin akong sabayan umuwi dahil alam ko same sched kayo ni Samu kaya mauna ka na rin."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Narinig niyang tinawag siya ni Kiyoomi pero hindi na niya pinansin. Napakaarte ni Atsumu pero kung may paraan lang, matagal na niya sanang ibinaon ang damdamin para kay Kiyoomi para hindi na siya nagseselos nang walang dahilan.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"O nasaan si tanga? Kala ko sabay kayong uuwi?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinapak ni Kiyoomi ang braso ni Osamu at naupo sa kabilang dulo ng sofa ng mga Miya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tangina ka kasi! Ang daldal mo kanina, alam mong nagtatampo si Tsum kapag iniisip niyang mas close na tayong dalawa kaysa sa kanya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inabutan siya ni Osamu ng bote ng juice at napahilot si Kiyoomi sa sentido, "Nag-text si Keiji sa akin, kasama raw nila Tetsu at Kou si Tsumu. Naglalaro ngayon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tumawa lang si Osamu, "Ikaw kasi masiyado mong ini-spoil si Tsumu. Alam mo namang gusto niya ng atensyon mo. Ano na, Omi? Kailan ka hindi matotorpe? Si Atsumu lang 'yon."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lumagok si Omi sa bote at napahinga, "'Yun na nga. Si Atsumu 'to kaya mas takot ako. Samu, kaibigan ko kayo simula pa pagkabata. Natatakot ako na baka mailang siya sa akin. Ayaw kong mangyari 'yon."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kiyoomi, sandali nga. Nakikita mo ba kung paano ka titigan ng kakambal ko? Siguro tanga kami pareho sa pag-ibig pero hindi mo pa ba nakikita, mahal ka rin ni Sumu since diaper days natin. Gusto niya nakadikit siya palagi sa 'yo. Sinasabi ko lang Omi, ginagago ko si Tsumu pero mahal ko 'yon. Huwag mo nang pahirapan pa. Natotorete na 'yon kakaisip sa iyo. Hindi magseselos ng ganito 'yon kung hindi."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinagat ni Kiyoomi ang labi upang pigilan ang pagngiti, iniisip pa lang niyang gusto rin siya ni Atsumu ay mababaliw na siya. Contrary to popular belief, masungit siya pero hindi sa mga kaibigan.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lalong hindi kay Atsumu. Binabasag niya ito madalas pero susuyuin din kapag nagtatampo. Maybe that's how his love works. Kiyoomi used to believe na hindi physical touch ang love language niya dahil masiyado siyang malinis sa tao. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero kapag nakikita niya si Atsumu gusto na lang niyang hawakan ito, yakapin, lahat ng paraan para maging malapit dito at maramdaman ang balat nito ang naiisip ni Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minsan nagugulat pa rin dahil hindi naman siya ganito. He's never been touch starved ngunit pagdating kay Atsumu ay wala siyang ibang gustong gawin kundi mapalapit dito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's got it bad kagaya ng laging sinasabi ni Samu sa kanya. Iritang-irita siya kay Atsumu dati hanggang sa fondess na lang ang natitira sa puso niya kapag nakikita ito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi's been in love with Atsumu since time immemorial ang rason lang kung bakit hindi siya makaamin ay simple lang naman. Takot lang siya na masira kung anong meron sila sa loob ng labing-walong taong pagkakaibigan nila.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kung madali para sa iba na sumugal, hindi gano'n ang kaso kay Kiyoomi. Atsumu may have a strong personality pero deep down, alam ni Kiyoomi na gusto nitong palaging inaalagaan. Sobrang dependent ni Atsumu sa kanilang lahat at natatakot siya na kung hindi man mag-workout lahat ay baka hindi na siya kailanganin ni Atsumu.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi wants to be needed. Gusto niyang siya lang ang gusto ni Atsumu. Call him selfish pero gusto niya kapag kailangan siya ng kaibigan. It made him feel na nabubuhos niya ang pagmamahal kay Atsumu.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"May plano naman ako, Samu. Ayaw ko nang masiyadong extravagant na pag-amin. Above all, ayaw kong ma-pressure si Tsumu. Malapit na mag-finals, hindi natin gugustuhin na ma-distract siya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tumawa si Samu at binatukan siya, "See? Bagay na bagay kayo ni Tsumu. Mahal na mahal niyo ang isa't isa. Omi, kahit hindi aminin ni Atsumu sa akin alam kong special ka for him. So sa ngayon, titiisin muna namin ang katangahan niyo. Pero ingatan mo 'yung gagong 'yon. Sasamain ka sa akin kapag nasaktan siya."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngumisi si Kiyoomi at pinagbangga ang mga bote nila, "Tangina, bibigyan kita ng lisensya na patayin ako kapag nasaktan ko siya. Samu, mahal ko ang kambal mo."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Mabuti nang sigurado."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilang araw pa ang lilipas bago tuluyang pansinin ni Atsumu si Kiyoomi. Hindi rin niya matiis dahil kahit gusto niyang magpasuyo ay ayaw rin naman niyang pahirapan ito. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss kita, sungit. Sorry nagtampo ako ng sobra. Okay lang naman kung si Samu ang mas close mo kaysa sa akin. Saka sabi ni Motoya, gano'n daw sa magkakaibigan, may mga bagay ka talagang hindi sasabihin kahit magbabarkada pa kayo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nilunok ni Atsumu ang bikig sa lalamunan bago tumingin sa labas ng bintana. Nag-grab na sila ni Omi pauwi bukod sa napasarap ang pag-aaral nila sa lib ay malakas din ang ulan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi naman sa kanya si Omi-omi para pigilan itong makipaglapit kay Samu. Sabagay, mas matino kausap si Osamu. Hindi matampuhin at sobrang needy kagaya niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pinanood ni Atsumu ang pagtulo ng tubig-ulan habang binabagtas ang kalsada. Ayaw na niyang maging madamot pero mahirap pala. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ngunit sa kalagitnaan ng pagmumuni-muni ni Atsumu ay naramdaman niya ang paglipat ni Omi sa ulo niya patungo sa balikat nito. Tinapik nito ang bumbunan niya bago rin sumandal sa kanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanigas siya sa kinauupuan, nananalangin na huwag naman sanang maramdaman ni Omi ang malakas na tibok ng puso niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsum-tsum, ilang araw na akong nagso-sorry sa iyo. Kaya bati na tayo, please? Hindi mo naman kailangan magselos kay Samu kasi malalaman mo rin pinag-uusapan namin. Saka ikaw pa rin naman paborito ko kahit ang pabebe mo minsan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Umingit si Atsumu at siniko si Kiyoomi, namumula ang pisngi niya mabuti na lang at madilim sa kotse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ikaw lang din naman paborito ko, Omi-omi ko." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mahal kita kaya ako ganito.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May mga bagay na nakabitin lang sa dila ni Atsumu ngunit hindi na siya nangahas na sabihin pa iyon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bati na tayo, pangit?" Bulong ni Kiyoomi sa kanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanginginig ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib ni Atsumu, naglakas-loob na iikot ang braso sa baywang ni Omi bago sumiksik sa leeg nito kung saan langhap niya ang bango ng kaibigan. "Bati na, sungit ko. I'm sorry ulit."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gustong isipin ni Atsumu na panaginip lang ito lalo na nang maramdaman ang labi ni Kiyoomi sa noo niya. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilang linggo pa ang lilipas bago dumating ang judgment day ni Kiyoomi. Nang matapos ang final exams at requirements nila ay nag-set ang barkada na mag-inuman sa bahay ng magkapatid na Miya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Habang maingay ang lahat ay mukhang tahimik si Atsumu at hindi man lang nababawasan ang bote ng alak sa harap nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kapag naiisip ko, hindi talaga ako makapaniwalang nauna pa si Samu magka-jowa kaysa kay Atsumu."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tumawa silang lahat sa komento ni Motoya habang napairap si Kiyoomi nang akbayan ni Sunarin si Samu at matunog na humalik sa pisngi nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kadiri ang lalandi niyo mga gago. Respeto naman sa bahay namin oh!" Reklamo ni Atsumu at pinisil naman ni Omi ang hita nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi niya alam kung anong trip ni Tsumu ngayon dahil kanina pa mukhang bugnutin ang lalaki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bahay ko rin 'to, pikon! Sumbong kita kay Mama sasabihin ko hirap na hirap ka sa Aud Theo nitong deptals."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ulol mo, Samu! Sabihin ko kay Mama malandi ka!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumandal lang si Atsumu sa malapad na dibdib ni Kiyoomi at wala sa loob na hinaplos niya ang buhok nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lagkit ng buhok mo, Tsumu. Maligo ka nga ulit mamaya. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mamaya na, Omi ko. Antok na ako. Ayaw ko na uminom. Putsa, ilang araw ako hindi nakapagpahinga para lang matawid hell week."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Para na naman silang may sariling mundong dalawa habang abala ang barkada sa pagtagay at paglantak sa pulutan. Nangangati si Kiyoomi na palayasin na ang mga ito dahil gusto na niyang idampi ang labi sa kahit anong maabot niya sa balat ni Atsumu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Minsan iniisip ko akala ko si Tsum-Tsum magiging jowa ni Shinsuke. Pero si Aran pala ano."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tumalim ang tingin ni Kiyoomi kay Rintaro na nakangisi sa kanila. Alam na alam nito kung paano siya buwisitin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Issue nito ni Rinrin. Si Aran lang mahal ko, gagi ka baka may magselos dito kakaganyan mo, di ba Omi?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi naman sikreto sa barkada nila na hulog na hulog siya kay Atsumu pero minsan pasmado ang bibig ng mga kaibigan niya. Alam naman ng mga ito na hindi pa nakakaamin si Kiyoomi kaya sinasadya ng mga ito na pikunin siya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tanginang mga bibig 'yan. Kapag nainis na naman si Atsumu. Tigilan niyo na kasi." Saglit na tinanggal ni Kiyoomi ang daliri sa buhok ni Atsumu at parang pusa itong umingit sa kanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sandali lang, Tsum. Hindi na naman mapakali 'to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ngumuso si Atsumu sa kanya at gusto na lang panggigilan ito ni Kiyoomi kung wala sa harap nila ang mga kaibigan, "Kiyo, pagod na ako. Gusto ko matulog hanggang bukas. Dito ka na lang matulog, tabi tayo? Bagong palit bedsheet ko."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Matulog ka na nga, Atsumu! Deserve mo ng tulog, 'Bal! Saka ka na uminom. Kami muna nila Omi mo rito. Solohin muna namin siya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bumangon na si Atsumu at nagdabog sa kanila, "Ligo lang ako ulit. Omi, sunod ka na lang sa kuwarto. Tangina niyo, Samu. Linisin niyo mag-isa 'yung kalat niyo bukas ha."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Halakhak ang pumuno sa sala nang mawala si Atsumu at lalong kinabahan si Kiyoomi. Wala pang isang bote ang naiinom niya ngunit pakiramdam niya'y lasing na siya ngayong naiisip na magsosolo ni Atsumu sa iisang kuwarto at masasabi na rin niya ang tinatagong sikreto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alam mo, Kiyo. Walang tama o maling panahon. Kapag mahal mo, mahal mo. Kayo na ang bahalang magpatakbo sa gusto ng tadhana. At si Atsumu 'yan, kayo na lang dalawa ang hindi nakaka-realize na mahal niyo ang isa't isa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madalas na madalas ay si Aran lang at Shinsuke ang may sense kausap sa barkada ngunit may pagkakataon pa rin na napupuno ng takot si Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kung madaling sumugal, mahirap namang pangalagaan ang itinaya mong puso sa laban.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kiyo, hindi ka pa nakakaamin kaya huwag kang mag-isip ng kung anu-ano diyan. Aminado akong tanga si Tsumu pero kapatid ko 'yon. Alam mo kung gaano kasipag mag-aral 'yon. Kapag may gusto si Tsumu, gagawin niya lahat para makuha niya. Come on, Kiyoomi. It's about time na tapusin niyo na ang pangangapa niyong dalawa."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Umiling si Kiyoomi at inisang lagok ang bote ng alak bago dinampot ang bitbit niyang bag ngayon, "Liligo lang ako. Putangina ha, huwag niyo kaming iistorbuhin ni Atsumu. I wanna do this as quietly as possible. Chat ako sa group kapag okay na."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Use protection, Omi!" Hiyaw ni Rintarou sa kanya at itinaas ni Kiyoomi ang gitnang daliri bilang sagot.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Their friends are insufferable pero hindi niya ipagpapalit ang mga 'to.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lalong-lalo na si Atsumu. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalahating oras ang itinagal ni Kiyoomi bago siya dumiretso sa kuwarto ni Atsumu. Bukas pa ang ilaw subalit nakahiga na ang lalaki sa kama at mukhang nakatulog na. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahan-dahang lumapit si Kiyoomi at napangiti nang mahaplos ang malamig pang buhok ni Atsumu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nahiga siya sa tabi nito at ikinulong sa bisig ang walang kamalay-malay na si Atsumu, "Hay, mahal. Ano bang gagawin ko sa iyo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humalik si Kiyoomi sa likod ng tainga ni Atsumu at kumirot ang puso niya habang dinadama ang banayad na pagtaas-baba ng dibdib nito. Matapang lang siya kapag tulog si Atsumu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Di ko na alam, Tsumu. Maniwala kang pinigilan ko naman pero simula nang iyakan mo ako noong bagong lipat kayo, na-realize kong ayaw kong makitang umiiyak ka kasi ang pangit mo," Napatawa si Omi sa sarili habang kinakausap ang tulog na si Atsumu, "Pero 'yung inis ko kapag nangungulit ka e napapalitan ng tuwa kasi gusto ko lang na masaya ka."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huminga si Kiyoomi, lumunok dahil nanunuyo ang lalamunan habang walang preno ang labi sa mga bagay na gusto niyang sabihin, "Magda-dalawang dekada na tayong magkaibigan, Tsum-tsum. Gano'n na rin kita katagal na gusto. Gano'n katagal na tinatago ko sa ganito lahat ng lambing na gusto kong maramdaman mo. 'Di naman ako tanga, duwag lang siguro. Pero Tsumu, mahal kita. Mahal na mahal kita. Gusto kong nasa tabi lang kita palagi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wala sa sarili na dinampian ni Kiyoomi ng halik ang batok ni Atsumu at nakarinig siya ng singhap kasabay ang isang hikbi bago umikot payakap sa kanya si Atsumu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agad nitong ibinaon ang mukha sa leeg ni Omi at naramdaman niya ang mainit na luha doon. Nakadantay rin ang binti nito sa kanya na wari bang ayaw siyang pakawalan kung may balak man siyang tumakas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanginig si Kiyoomi dahil all this time, gising pala si Atsumu!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-Narinig mo lahat?" Kinagat niya ang labi ng tumango sa leeg niya si Atsumu bago humalik sa balat doon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-Omi ko, mahal mo ako?" Maliit na bulong lang iyon ngunit dinig ni Kiyoomi ang pagiging hopeful ni Tsumu sa tinig nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akma niyang ilalayo ang katawan ni Atsumu sa kanya nang lalo lang humigpit ang yakap nito, "Huwag mo akong tingnan, Omi. Nahihiya ako sa iyo."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Putanginang lambing 'to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halos magdugo na ang labi ni Kiyoomi sa pagkagat dahil sa pagpipigil na titigan at mahalin na lang si Atsumu.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. Mahal kita, Atsumu. Kahit ang tampuhin mo. Gusto kitang suyuin at lambingin habang-buhay kahit asarin pa nila ako palagi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lalo lang lumakas ang pagsinghot ni Atsumu at natawa na lang si Kiyoomi dahil dito. "Omi! Kinikikig ako. Mahal din kita. Matagal na kitang gusto. Nagseselos ako kay Samu kasi akala ko siya 'yung gusto mo."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bungisngis lang ang sagot ni Kiyoomi at pumisil siya sa baywang ni Atsumu. "Atsumu, tumigil ka na sa pag-iyak mo. Lalagyan mo lang yata ng sipon 'yung leeg ko."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumikot na ang kamay ni Kiyoomi at pinasok na iyon sa loob ng manipis na T-Shirt ni Atsumu, "Kulit mo. Minsan isip bata pa, pero tangina, ikaw lang gusto kong kumulit sa akin habang-buhay. Atsumu, mahal kita talaga."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dama niyang tapos nang humikbi si Atsumu at nakaguhit sa labi nito ang isang ngiti kahit nakasiksik pa rin ito sa leeg ni Kiyoomi, "Omi, mahal nga rin kita! Huwag mo akong ganituhin, baka mamatay ako agad. Hindi mo alam kung gaano ko katagal na hinintay na masabi 'to sa iyo lahat."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tumawa si Kiyoomi at kinurot ang balat sa balikat ni Atsumu, "Tumingin ka nga sa akin kapag sinasabi mong mahal mo rin ako. Nako, Atsumu. Iiwanan kita rito, makikita mo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilang saglit pa ay bahagyang lumayo si Atsumu sa leeg niya, nangingislap ang mata nito sa luha at sa napakaraming emosyon. Basa ang pilikmata at mapungay ang titig sa kanya, "I love you, Omi. Mahal na mahal kita, sungit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akma itong magtatago na naman ngunit agad na kinupkop ni Kiyoomi ng mga palad niya ang mukha nito bago dinampian ng halik ang mga talukap ng mata ni Atsumu. Pababa sa pisngi, sa tungki ng ilong at sa pangahan hanggang sa umingit na ito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulang-pula ang mukha ni Atsumu habang tinutunaw niya sa paningin ang lalaking mahal niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Omi, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kiss. P-Please." Daing ni Atsumu bago pinaglapat ni Kiyoomi ang mga labi nila. Marahan na animo'y inuuhaw nila ang isa't isa. Maingat ang bawat ang dampi, naghahalo ang lasa ng hangin sa matamis na langit na natagpuan niya sa labi nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. Mahal kita, Omi. Mahal na mahal kita, tangina. Sa akin ka na ba?" Pahingal na tanong ni Atsumu, nangingintab ang labi dshilan para nakawan niya pa ito ng maraming halik bago dinala ang mga kamay nito sa malapad na likuran ni Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kung gusto mo, kulit. Kahit anong gusto mo Tsumu, ibibigay ko. Mahal din kita. Sarap namang marinig niyon galing sa 'yo. Ang tanga nga natin pareho pero hindi na bale. Ang mahalaga, nakuha kita sa huli."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngumiti si Atsumu, walang halong pang-aasar. Itong ngiti na laan lang para kay Kiyoomi, "Tayo na, Omi? Gusto ko sana tayo na?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pinagbangga ni Kiyoomi ang ilong nila, hindi na rin mawala ang ngiti sa labi niya. "Okay. Tayo na. Hindi ka na puwede sa iba. Magseselos ako. Tatalunin natin sina Samu at Rintarou sa kalandian."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero maya-maya pa ay sumeryoso muli si Kiyoomi nang sumiksik na sa leeg niya si Atsumu, naglalakbay ang mga daliri nito sa braso niya.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahimik na sila ngunit hindi pa rin tumitigil ang pagwawala ng puso ni Kiyoomi sa dibdib. May kung anong pangangailangan na kailangan niyang masabi palagi kay Atsumu ang damdamin. Sa sobrang tagal na naipon ay para bang wala na siyang paglagyan pa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsumu?" Sambit ni Omi habang hinahaplos ang buhok ni Atsumu dahilan para mapadaing ito at magsumiksik lalo ang katawan sa kanya.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hindi mapapagod si Kiyoomi na suklian bawat hatid na lambing nito sa kanya. "Omi?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mukhang inaantok na ang lalaki kaya hinayaan na ni Kiyoomi na ganito ang puwesto nila. Siguradong mangangalay at mamamanhid ang braso niya pero ayos lang dahil hawak niya na ang mundong matagal nang pinapangarap sa bisig niya ngayon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uulitin ko lang sa 'yo. Mahal kita. Mahal kita, Tsumu."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Humagikgik ito at masarap sa pandinig, mainit din sa puso, "Mahal din kita, Omi. Pero bukas mo na ako tingnan ulit kasi nahihiya na ako."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tumawa na lang si Kiyoomi at humalik sa pisngi ni Atsumu, "Labyu, kulit. Sobra."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maya-maya pa ay mukhang tuluyan na ngang humimbing si Atsumu sa bisig niya. Malamig ang gabi ngunit sapat na ang init ni Atsumu na nakapulupot sa kanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mailap ang antok kay Kiyoomi kaya kinuha niya ang telepono at nag-snap ng muntiing larawan nilang dalawa habang malalim na ang tulog ni Atsumu bago nag-send sa GC ng isang maikling mensahe.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiyo changed Atsumu's nickname to "mahal ni omi kulit"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiyo:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*sent a picture*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>tulog na kayo mga lasing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>pag nagising si kulit lagot kayo sa akin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>kami na pala. :")</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At pagka-off ni Kiyoomi sa telepono ay narinig niya ang hiyawan nila Osamu sa ibaba. Mabuti na lang at ni-lock niya pinto kanina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Omi? G-Gising pa sila, Samu?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humalik siya sa noo nito bago ipinikit ang mata, "'La 'yon, mahal. Nababaliw na sila. Lasing na 'yung mga 'yon. Tulog pa tayo."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At sigurado si Kiyoomi na masaya at kumpleto na ang bawat bukas niya dahil nasa tabi na niya si Atsumu.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinding-hindi na pakakawalan pa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>-wakas.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come visit and punch me and scream abt sakutasu on twt @sadbottomihours :&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>